A New Beginning
by AllegroGiocoso
Summary: Birthday present for niccunningham, who gave to me the main ideas of the story. Set in AU. Features Bron, Littlefoot's mother, and Littlefoot at the time of Littlefoot's hatching (AU).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The basic plotline and ideas in this story are from niccunningham, who requested me to turn them into a story for a birthday present. Alternative universe based off Vitani825's at niccunningham's request. The Land Before Time universe is not owned by me, it is owned by Universal.**

Chapter 1

Late one twilight in the Great Valley, a young longneck was lying down in a grassy crevice, and she sighed deeply. She was very exhausted, yet at the same time, she was totally unable to sleep. Her heart was filled with joy as she looked at a freshly laid egg she laid just a few hours ago. She placed the egg carefully on the dirt in front of her, and though she'd seen many eggs in her lifetime, there was something special about this egg. She couldn't help but to admire every possible feature of the egg, from the contrasts in light from the setting bright circle, to how elegantly curved the angles of the egg were. She smiled as she sighed dreamily and rubbed her head against the egg, which, while being just laid, pulsated with life and a joyous energy. It was her egg, and she knew that the egg would be her pride and joy for years to come.

Loud footsteps told the longneck that someone was coming, and turning, she noticed that her beloved Bron had arrived. She wanted to surprise him though, so she covertly pawed the egg in between her front feet to keep it out of sight. He was carrying a large slab of bark covered with a humongous pile of tree stars, just the perfect size for a longneck's dinner. He put a few tree sweets along with it for good measure to ensure her meal would be absolutely perfect. He knew Jenna was very fatigued as of late, too fatigued to gather the amount of tree stars she needed. "Hungry Jenna?" Bron asked thoughtfully.

Jenna nodded, and smiled affectionately as Bron kneeled down and placed the slab of bark in front of her. She gave Bron a soft smile before enjoying the delicious taste of the tree stars and tree sweets, which were just moist enough from some recent sky water to taste even better than usual. "Gee Bron, thanks for finding all of this food!" She grinned. "You really are the best husband a girl can ask for."

"It's the least I can do for you, my darling," Bron told Jenna, and they nuzzled each other affectionately. It was then when Bron noticed that there was an odd sort of sparkle in Jenna's eyes, one that he had never seen before. He asked, "Are you okay Jenna?"

Jenna nodded, and smiled, her eyes still sparkling madly. "Of course Bron. I'm actually quite a lot more than okay," she smiled, leading him on.

Bron looked at Jenna. "That's great," Bron said, but then he noticed that Jenna was still excitedly looking at him expectantly. "What is it?" Bron asked confusedly.

"Well," Jenna answered excitedly, "We've got some great excitement coming up in our lives!"

"Yeah, I've heard Papa Longneck has found a new bunch of tree stars…" Bron began, before Jenna shook her head, still smiling.

"Hmm…" Bron frowned, before adding, "Are you talking about the new mud pool? I'm sure…"

Once again, Jenna shook her head. Bron thought carefully, before saying, "Are you talking about Mrs. Swimmer's new clutch of eggs?"

Jenna shook her head, smiling even more broadly. When Bron looked confused, Jenna added, "She's not the only one."

Bron stared at Jenna, before she moved her paws and revealed the egg sitting in front of her, sparkling with the setting bright circle's sky colors and giving off an unmistakable form of life energy. Bron froze, in complete awe as he looked first at his mate, and then at the egg. Pausing nervously, Bron asked, "Jenna, is this…"

But before Bron could say another word, Jenna nodded. "Yes, Bron. This is our egg."

Bron gasped, speechless. Then the two longnecks, overcome with emotion, started crying in joy as well as laughing, kissing, and rubbing against each other over and over and over again. "I can't believe it!" Bron asked. "We're going to have so much fun with him!"

"Who said the baby's a he?" Jenna asked playfully.

"Well, he's my son, so he's going to take after his dad!" Bron answered with that same playful tone.

"Don't count your hatchlings before they hatch," Jenna teased, and laughing together, the two longnecks dreamed about the excitement just waiting to come out of that egg.

Inside the egg….

Where am I? What's happening? Why is it so dark? There are so many things I don't know, and so many things I'm confused about. I just want to find out more. There's got to be something outside of this egg. Something wonderful, I'm sure of it. I feel so much warmth and softness above me… I can't really describe it, but it makes me feel really happy. I want to get closer to it. But I can't move well. My body is still too small and too weak to do anything but just lie here and feel this warmth from above. I hope that somehow I can get out of here. But I'm too tired just yet … I'm going to rest and hope for some nice sleep stories … And maybe when I wake up, I'll be that much closer to finding out what's out there!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The basic plotline and ideas in this story are from niccunningham, who requested me to turn them into a story for a birthday present. Alternative universe based off Vitani825's at niccunningham's request. The Land Before Time universe is not owned by me, it is owned by Universal.**

Chapter 2

Shortly after Jenna laid her egg, a crowd came over to celebrate the upcoming hatchling. Jenna and Bron were hosting a baby celebration. Eager to see an egg that was one of only a select few in the Great Valley, nearly everyone in the Great Valley was there, except for Mrs. Swimmer, Mrs. Flyer, and Mrs. Threehorn, all of whom were hatching eggs of their own and all of whom either had previously or were going to have a baby celebration of their own.

"Nice egg," Mr. Threehorn told Bron, tapping it with his foot. "Of course, my eggs are better."

"We're all going to think that about our own eggs, Mr. Threehorn," Bron told him.

"Yeah, but my eggs are strong as boulders and …" Mr. Threehorn continued to boast as Bron and Jenna gave each other exasperated glances.

"I'm sure they are Mr. Threehorn," Jenna told him. "And I'm sure all of our eggs will hatch into wonderful children."

"That's right," Grandma Longneck added. "That's part of being a parent. You'll see that your children will become really important to your life."

"They are already," Mr. Threehorn replied, to which Bron, Jenna, Mr. Swimmer and Mr. Flyer nodded in agreement.

"There's a lot of spirit coming from your egg," Mr. Swimmer told Jenna, pointing out how the egg was rolling energetically is.

"There sure is," Jenna laughed.

"Yeah, I have a feeling this egg will sure be special," Grandpa Longneck laughed, before asking Mr. Swimmer, "How are your eggs coming along?"

"Oh, they're doing okay," Mr. Swimmer answered, looking slightly nervous. "I just hope they're doing okay… We have a big clutch, thirteen twins! I hope that they'll be safe from eggstealers."

"I'm sure they're just fine," Mr. Flyer soothed Mr. Swimmer. "I've worried about that too, but then I remember we're in the Great Valley, and know that we'll be there to protect each other from any eggstealer attack."

Meanwhile, Mr. Thicknose and Mr. Clubtail had just finished knocking treestars off the trees, and everyone sat to eat tree stars, while happily talking about what was going on in everybody's lives and enjoying the succulent taste of the treestars.

Inside the egg…

I feel myself growing a bit bigger. Either that or the egg's getting smaller, anyway. There's not much room to move around, either way. I'm still happy though. I feel that same warmth by me all the time. And it feels just as special as it did when I could first remember. I'm still eager to figure out what this is … Still, I like my egg. I feel safe and comfy here. Even so, I'm wondering what's beyond my egg… I'm probably thinking about it even more than I realize, since I'm having tons of sleep stories about this. I feel these soaring sensations of excitement. Like something's going to happen! But just when I'm about to find out what's happening, I wake up, with my heart beating as I reflect on the feelings I just felt. Too bad not much happens outside my sleep stories. My egg's nice, but there's just not that much to do in there. I wonder when all of this will change. And I'm sure it has to, after all, since I can tell there's so much outside of my egg!

Back outside the egg…

Sunset fell on the Great Valley, and Bron and Jenna were alone again. But they didn't feel alone. The egg began to roll and rattle, and Bron and Jenna smiled as they nuzzled each other and watched the egg move.

"You know," Jenna told Bron, "I think the baby's approaching hatching time soon. We need to find a better place for the baby to sleep."

"Do you have any ideas?" Bron asked, before Jenna nodded. "My parents formed this sort of bed for my hatching. I vaguely remember it, it was really soft and was a nice way to meet the world for the first time."

Bron nodded approvingly, before noticing the egg was continuing to roll and wiggle. "This egg's a rascal though," Bron laughed. "And you know with eggs, the older they grow, the more trouble they'll cause. I think we've got to keep the egg safe with some stick walls. That way, the egg won't roll off and will be safe even when we're sleeping."

Jenna agreed, and together, the two longnecks busied themselves as Jenna stretched her neck out to grab as many soft ferns as she could while Bron put in place some stick walls to keep the egg safe. They smiled at each other as they placed the egg in their newly constructed place, before bending down. "Night, sweetheart," Bron told Jenna, giving her an affectionate nuzzle.

"Good night," Jenna smiled as she sighed, and before either one knew it, they were sound asleep, both grinning as they imagined the child in their sleep stories that would soon hatch before their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The basic plotline and ideas in this story are from niccunningham, who requested me to turn them into a story for a birthday present. Alternative universe based off Vitani825's at niccunningham's request. The Land Before Time universe is not owned by me, it is owned by Universal.**

Chapter 3

One morning after the celebration, Jenna woke up to find her egg was rattling especially wildly. It kept on rolling from side to side, bumping into the walls of the enclosure as it wiggled and pulsated with excitable energy. Jenna looked down and smiled. "Bron!" she called out.

Bron was still sleeping, but quickly awoke to the sound of his mate's call. "What is it?" he asked groggily.

"The egg!" Jenna exclaimed. "I can feel it! It's going to hatch today!"

Bron awoke with a start, and stared at the rapidly rolling egg. "I don't believe it!" Bron gasped. The two of them stared at each other first, and then at the egg, with the reality increasingly dawning on them that they would very shortly have a new member of the family in their lives.

The day proceeded frantically. Jenna was very tense, determinedly watching over the egg to make sure that nothing would go wrong. Bron gathered a pile of treestars for the two of them to eat, and they ate quickly while not taking an eye off the egg for a second.

Later that afternoon, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck came over and stared at the hatching egg. "Oh my goodness!" Grandma Longneck gasped. "I can tell this egg is really ready to hatch."

"Looks to me like your baby is just as excited to hatch as we are!" Grandpa Longneck laughed, as they looked down at the egg, coated with a glow from the warmth of the sunset.

Inside the egg…

I can't take it anymore! I want something big to happen, but instead I feel more and more that that I am stuck in my egg. How could I have once been comfortable in here? My body has no space to move around, and I have aches all over from being stuck in one place for a while! How come the egg got so small, anyway? Then there's that warmth from beyond my egg… I can still feel it, but it still feels so distant! I want to get closer so bad, but I'm stuck in this egg, where nothing ever happens… while I'm awake anyway. My sleep stories have been getting stronger too. I feel my excitement getting stronger and stronger in them and at the same time, I get more and more disappointed each time I wake up. Will I always be in this state, yearning for something that doesn't exist forever?

But then I heard a crack. Suddenly, I realized my toe made a cracking noise as it hit the top of the egg. All of a sudden, a blinding something came through that hole … So bright, so new … What is it? But just as I was wondering that, I felt my other legs begin to unconsciously push at the sides of the egg too, and I heard more cracks coming from everywhere. And suddenly, my egg was …. coming apart? Then suddenly, the blinding something overpowered all I could see, and I had to squint my eyes in pain as I felt my legs continue to instinctively push with all of my might….

Then I stretched out to touch the walls of my egg, and I realized they were no longer there. Gasping, I stretched out my legs and suddenly felt nothing. The air felt different too. It didn't feel like the air I was used to. It felt like part of something much bigger. But before I could think of anything else, I heard a voice, the most wonderful voice I could ever hear say, "Hello, and welcome, Littlefoot."

When I heard that voice, my heart soared as high as the sky puffies. I knew then that that was the source of warmth I kept feeling in the egg. Only now it felt so much closer to me! Opening up my eyes for the first time since I left, I looked up and gasped. There, standing in front of me, were two very tall figures, one bluish grey and one medium brown. I felt so much warmth coming from their bodies, pulsating to me and both looking at me like I was the most important thing in the world. I smiled delightedly, knowing at last that this is what I was having sleep stories about all of my time back in the egg.

Then before I knew it, the bluish gray figure dropped her neck down so it was right next to mine. I felt so much love for her already, and instantly began to hug her head. I heard her voice then say, "I love you too, Littlefoot," as all of a sudden, I felt myself get lifted to unbelievable heights as she lifted me up, giving me a great view of this great, green paradise that was surrounding me. I then found myself gently placed on her back, and gave a great yawn. Such excitement was just so much to take! "You must be sleepy, Littlefoot. Now it's time to close your eyes and fall asleep," she told me soothingly. I did, and soon found myself asleep once again. But for once, my sleep story didn't have much yearning in it, for everything I could ever want was right before my eyes!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The basic plotline and ideas in this story are from niccunningham, who requested me to turn them into a story for a birthday present. Alternative universe based off Vitani825's at niccunningham's request. The Land Before Time universe is not owned by me, it is owned by Universal.**

Chapter 4

Littlefoot's POV

Before I knew it, my eyes abruptly opened, and I realized I must have fallen asleep again. I looked around me confusedly, wondering where I was and how I got here. Then I remembered my hatching yesterday … and me finally being near the love I was so excited to be with! Hurriedly, I slid down the back of the special one who I was sleeping on, and onto the dewy grass. Then with all my effort, I pushed at her sides, but she did not move. I cooed a little bit sadly, but unfortunately, she still did not move. Then I pushed my other loved one's sides, but he did not move either. Whimpering sadly, I clumsily meandered my way closer and closer to their heads. Several times I fell on my journey, but I kept getting back up, wanting to get closer and closer to my love one's heads. Finally, I reached there, and pushed on both of their heads, wanting to interact with them. But as I looked at them, it looked like both of them were sleeping, just as I was …

Just then however I looked behind me at the sky … and all of a sudden, the sky was lighter than I remembered! I stared at the sky colors for a while, and after a while, I noticed the sky colors were still getting lighter and lighter with each passing moment! So many questions rushed through my head in those moments. If the sky colors changed all the time, what else happens in this great world out there! I knew that from after hatching, there was only thing to do, and that was to check it out myself! I then began to take a few steps away from my parents, waddling across the grass and steadily taking in all the sights and sounds around me …

Back at the Nest

Just then, Jenna woke up. She yawned exhaustedly, stretching her legs. Instantly, she turned to her back and exclaimed, "Good morning Little…"

Then she gasped. Her heart began to pound uncontrollably. "Bron!" she gasped.

Bron then woke up and looked groggily at Jenna. "What is it, darling?" he asked.

"Where's Littlefoot?" Jenna asked, shouting. "He was sleeping on my back… but he's not there anymore! What if … eggstealers got him?"

Bron nodded worriedly and then stood up, and called out, "Littlefoot!"

Jenna called out, "Littlefoot!" as well as she stood up, but then she looked down and saw her little baby waddling slowly, with a carefree grin on his face and making all sorts of excited sounds. Hurriedly, Jenna rushed over to Littlefoot, before finally catching up to him and placing him on her back once again. Littlefoot cooed out happily as Jenna gave a big sigh of relief. "Thank goodness… I was worried about you!"

Littlefoot giggled, before Jenna told him gently but firmly, "I am what is called your mother or Mom. I am here to love you and take care of you and make sure you don't get hurt. Promise me that you won't do anything dangerous again, okay?"

Littlefoot nodded, then Bron began to talk. "I am your father. You can call me Dad for short. I love you just as much as Mom and am also here to take care of you."

Littlefoot nodded again, but then he shifted his gaze to the distant trees and stretched out his legs excitedly. Bron laughed before saying, "And what you did is called adventuring. It's going off on a journey beyond your wildest imaginations and taking in all the … " Bron began, but then Littlefoot began to coo excitedly. Jenna then whispered to Bron, "Seems like someone's ready to go adventuring already."

Bron laughed, and said, "Littlefoot, I can tell you'll be going on a lot of adventures someday," as Bron and Jenna laughed again and Littlefoot's eyes began to sparkle with excitement.

Just then, Mr. Flyer swooped down onto a nearby branch and cleared his throat, "Excuse me. Mr. and Mrs. Longneck."

Jenna and Bron looked at him before Bron asked, "What is it?"

"Mr. Threehorn's calling for another meeting," he answered. "It's just about to start!"

Jenna and Bron looked at each other intently. They knew that Mr. Threehorn would be really angry if they didn't make it. "But someone has to keep an eye on our baby," Jenna said hurriedly.

"Tell you what," Mr. Flyer offered. "I'll take your boy to your parents," he told Jenna. "They're not invited to the meeting."

"Lucky us," Bron muttered, causing both Jenna and Mr. Flyer to slightly laugh, before Mr. Flyer gently glided down to Jenna's back and picked up Littlefoot. Littlefoot cooed, then waved goodbye to his parents as he felt Mr. Flyer pick him up …

Littlefoot's POV

What is going on? I feel myself being picked up. I know it's not my parents, but I can trust this Mr. Flyer. He seems like someone else kind and loving like they do. He then placed me on his back, and asked, "Ready for a ride, little one?"

I cooed curiously, wondering what a ride was. But before I could think another moment, I suddenly felt myself getting lifted up into the air, with a breeze pulsating across the sky. I looked around me, really excited. Light blue surrounded me, except for some puffies located here and there. Mr. Flyer flew really nicely. My heart beat excitedly as Mr. Flyer continued to fly by. I looked down, and gasped with the sight. I could see Mom and Dad from the distance, but they were really small! So did all the trees! The whole world looked completely different, and there were whole bunches of world that I have never seen before! Maybe this is what my parents meant by adventuring!

Meanwhile…

Grandma and Grandpa Longneck were eating their breakfast, looking at each other affectionately.

"Ready to see Jenna, Bron and Littlefoot soon?" Grandpa Longneck asked as he ate some tree stars.

Grandma Longneck nodded eagerly. "I can't believe it, after all this time, Littlefoot has finally hatched!"

"Neither can I," Grandpa chuckled, before gasping, "Look!"

There, approaching them, was Mr. Flyer, carrying baby Littlefoot. Breathing exhaustedly, he asked, "Hello Longnecks … Can you babysit Littlefoot today? Sorry for the short notice, just Mr. Threehorn called his parents in for a meeting."

"We'd be delighted," Grandma Longneck answered.

"Great. Well, I'd better get back to the meeting! See you!" Mr. Flyer answered, before flying off.

"Well, I guess it's just you and us, Littlefoot," Grandpa Longneck told Littlefoot, who looked curiously at them. "We're your grandparents and we're going to have some fun together."

Littlefoot nodded, and then Grandma and Grandpa Longneck immediately made good on their word, playing games like peekaboo and where's the baby. Grandma and Grandpa Longneck smiled at each other, knowing Littlefoot loved playing these games with them, and knew they were going to have a great relationship with him in the years to come.

"What do you want to play now, Littlefoot?" Grandma Longneck asked after a while. Littlefoot answered by hiding behind a small rock nearby.

"You want to play hide and seek?" Grandpa Longneck asked, and Littlefoot nodded. "Right … Now close your eyes and try to look for me." Grandpa Longneck walked off into the forest, barely camouflaging in with the trees, hard enough to give Littlefoot a challenge, but not hard enough to discourage him.

"Ready Littlefoot?" Grandma asked. Littlefoot nodded, his eyes still shut. Then she said, "Littlefoot, you can find Grandpa now!"

Littlefoot nodded, and began to look for Grandpa. He walked in all directions, wondering where he could have sneaked off to. Looking curiously, Littlefoot meandered around, steadily drawing closer to Grandpa with time … But suddenly, he then looked in the water and noticed something else! Hurriedly, he ran over to the water …

"Littlefoot! Grandma cried. "Come back!" Littlefoot however, kept on going. Grandma quickly though carefully to make sure she didn't step on her grandson, caught up to Littlefoot, but not before Littlefoot reached the water. There, Littlefoot noticed someone who looked much like his parents and grandparents … The same long neck and medium brown skin, and wearing a similar smile to what he was wearing right now…

"Do you like your reflection, Littlefoot?" Grandma asked. Littlefoot nodded. "This is what you look like." Littlefoot looked at his reflection, and then looked at his paws, realizing that they were the same. Then he walked a little and watched his reflection do the same. Entertained, Littlefoot made faces and played with the sand in his environment, interested to see how his reflection looked when he was doing different things. Then he smiled at the water, and jumped in excitedly. Grandma and Grandpa gasped, but they looked relieved as they saw Littlefoot was standing.

"Jenna would want us to bathe him, wouldn't she?" Grandpa asked, and Grandma nodded as they looked relieved, watching Littlefoot play in the water, splashing Grandma and Grandpa gently. Littlefoot continued to play in the water, looking at the little waves and expanding circles he made from his splashing. Soon though, Littlefoot began to yawn. Grandma and Grandpa looked up and noticed the bright circle was setting.

"Seems like it's time to take Littlefoot back to his nest," Grandma Longneck suggested as Grandpa Longneck nodded. Grandpa bent down and gently picked him up. He placed Littlefoot in a small clearing, where Littlefoot yawned and looked at his grandparents groggily.

"Hush now little one," Grandma Longneck told Littlefoot, and she began to sing, "Good night, sleep tight. Through the dark and lengthy night, I'll make sure you'll be all right. I'll make sure there'll be no blight as you let your dreams take flight. Then when you wake up in the light, you'll have love within your sight."

By the end of the lullaby, Littlefoot began to sleep soundly. Grandpa Longneck had tears in his eyes as he said, "I haven't heard that one in forever!"

Grandma nodded. "My mother sang that to me when I was a hatchling too. And I'm so glad I get the chance to sing it again." Then she bent down and kissed and nuzzled Littlefoot's head.

Just then, Bron and Jenna arrived and beamed as they saw Grandma and Grandpa still watching over Littlefoot.

"Oh, thank you so much, Mom, Dad," Jenna told her parents affectionately. "Sorry for the short notice …"

Grandpa and Grandma Longneck nodded. Grandpa said, "Oh, that's all right. And we're delighted to take care of Littlefoot."

Jenna and Bron smiled as Bron took Littlefoot, still sleeping, and began to carry him home. "Thanks for everything!" Jenna called out as they were leaving.

Grandma and Grandpa smiled and nodded. It wasn't long before Bron and Jenna got back to their nest and placed Littlefoot down, still sleeping.

"Goodnight Littlefoot," Jenna told Littlefoot, and she and Bron smiled at each other before closing their eyes and falling asleep themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The basic plotline and ideas in this story are from niccunningham, who requested me to turn them into a story for a birthday present. Alternative universe based off Vitani825's at niccunningham's request. The Land Before Time universe is not owned by me, it is owned by Universal.**

Chapter 5

Time has passed, and baby Littlefoot has grown and reached many milestones, including getting his first shrubs on his own, being able to walk on his own for longer amounts of time, and developing an understanding of the world around him. However, baby Littlefoot still had plenty to learn, and one morning, he woke up tucked in between his mother's front leg, feeling more cold than when it was when he went to bed. Opening his eyes, he found that the whole world was white around him. The ground was white, the trees were covered with white, even the sky was a little lighter than usual. He then got out from his mother's smug embrace and all of a sudden, the cold grew more severe. Confused, Littlefoot jumped onto the ground where he touched the vast expanse of white himself, feeling soft but yet very, very cold. However, with each second, Littlefoot grew more used to the cold white stuff, and quickly began to play in it, examining the footprints he was making and kicking the snow to make piles of snow, which he stared at interestedly.

Soon afterward, Littlefoot's parents woke up. Jenna gasped to Bron, "Oh my goodness! I didn't know the cold time was coming?"

Bron shook his head, "We've got to ask Mr. Thicknose what's going on."

Littlefoot looked curiously at his parents. Bron nudged Jenna and said, "I know that look."

Jenna laughed. "Yes … Littlefoot's always the inquisitive one!" The two of them both laughed before Jenna explained, "We're now in the cold time. It's cold at the end of every year. This also makes green food …"

Then Jenna looked abruptly at Bron and nodded. "Oh dear… I can't see any green food anywhere."

"Let's go looking for food," Bron suggested, to which Jenna agreed. Then she bent down and placed Littlefoot on her back. "You'll be fed soon, little one," she cooed, to which Littlefoot smiled happily.

The cold and the thick snow on the ground made it hard for Jenna and Bron to walk, so they were much slower than usual. While they kept their eyes out, they couldn't see food anywhere, and they both began to feel more and more discouraged. Littlefoot was beginning to shiver on his mother's back as the winter wind began to grow more fierce. Jenna whispered, "It's okay, little one … Not too much longer …"

However, Bron gasped, "Look!" Straight ahead of them was a large pile of green food, where several of the other Great Valley residents were gathered, eating eagerly. "Hello you three!" Grandpa Longneck ran over to them. "We've gathered all the tree stars up and we're rationing them out through the cold time."

Bron and Jenna, excited with finally finding food, began to run towards the food. Unfortunately, they ran so fast they didn't feel that an enormous gust of wind approaching them. Littlefoot, however, did, and to keep himself warm, he tried to curl up in a ball to keep warm. Just as he was moving though, the wind picked up Littlefoot. Littlefoot screamed, but since the breeze was so loud, his parents were not able to hear him, and he landed with a huge thump far away from them.

Littlefoot's POV

With a thud, I hit the ground. Shaking the frozen sky water off my head, I looked around me and was terrified. Where were Mom and Dad? And why am I stuck way back here? Stretching my neck and looking ahead, I saw some figures in the distance. Mom and Dad must be there, that's they were heading before I fell off. Hurriedly, I tried running over to them. But it's hard to move through this frozen sky water, slowing me down a lot…

I got closer and closer, but eventually, I ran out of energy and fell flat on my belly. For some odd reason though, I began to slide while lying down. I looked below me, and there was some hard slippery stuff. Fortunately, it seemed to be taking me in the right direction. Sprawled out on my belly, I let the hard slippery stuff take me closer to my parents, who I could see the silhouettes of getting larger and larger!

Just then, the slippery stuff stopped. I tried to get up, but my muscles were so numb that I slipped right back down. Gritting my teeth, I concentrated to lift myself up. But just as I did so, I heard a cracking noise. Looking around me, I couldn't see anything, and scared, I tried to jump onto the fluffy ground sparkles. Before I could do so however, I heard the cracking noise get louder and before I knew it, I fell into what had to be water underneath!

Screaming loudly, I tried paddling to keep myself afloat, but the water was pulling me down. I looked below and gasped. The water was so deep underneath! Trying frantically to keep myself afloat, I kept on screaming. But I must have not been loud enough, for I felt my muscles growing exhausted and sinking further into the water. As I continued to fall, the water began to sting my eyes, so everything looked very blurry. And the pain in my bones was excruciating, freezing every part of me! Shivering painfully and struggling to get back up, I felt myself going out, with only a familiar brown tail in sight…

Above the water…

Just at Littlefoot fell unconscious, a brown tail fell into water. The barely conscious Littlefoot grabbed onto it, and lifted Littlefoot out of water. Breathing exhaustedly, Bron gasped, "Jenna! I found him!"

Jenna hurried over. "Really?" Upon seeing him, she gasped. "Thank heavens! I was so worried … especially after he started screaming!"

"Good thing you heard," Bron told Jenna, placing Littlefoot on her back and hurriedly, they ran home to their nest. Placing Littlefoot down and snuggling with him to keep him warm, Jenna told Bron, "I think he's going to be okay. It doesn't look like he has any injuries."

"That's a relief," Bron sighed. "I just want the cold time to end." Jenna nodded, and together, the longneck family fell asleep, with Littlefoot still shivering from his accident, thoroughly exhausted with the chaos the day provided.

The next morning, Littlefoot woke up to find a fresh pile of treestars awaiting him that Jenna got him earlier in that morning.

"Morning Littlefoot," Jenna greeted him. "Hungry?"

Littlefoot nodded, and stretched out to eat. However, he abruptly shut his eyes and sneezed loudly. The pile of treestars scattered, and Jenna looked down at him worriedly. "Are you okay, little one?"

Littlefoot grunted in an abnormally weak manner. Alarmed by this lack of energy, Jenna noticed his eyes were very heavy. "Go back to sleep, little one," Jenna told him gently. Littlefoot obliged, and in a matter of moments, he was sleeping again…

…

Littlefoot's POV

Oh no … What am I doing here now? I thought I got out of this freezing water! Why am I back here again? Make it stop! Make it stop! Please!...

…

Littlefoot woke up, gasping for breath, and crying worriedly. Jenna examined Littlefoot, rubbing her head over his to check his temperature, before taking a step back and gasping, "Oh no!"

Bron turned with a start, and said, "What's wrong?"

"Littlefoot has a fever!" Jenna answered.

Bron examined him, and instantly stepped back. "He's really burning up!" He said, "I'm going to get some healing flowers from the food storage."

"Right! I'm taking Littlefoot to the spring nearby!" Jenna answered as Bron nodded and hurriedly took off toward the food storage. Jenna looked down at Littlefoot, who was vomiting and coughing relentlessly. "Oh Littlefoot, you'll be okay, I promise, "Jenna told him gently. Littlefoot, his eyes red and swollen, looked up at Jenna and nodded sadly. Jenna hurriedly took him to the spring. Hurriedly, Jenna put Littlefoot in the water, hoping that Bron would get there in time …

Bron rushed over at top speed to the food storage. Unfortunately for him, Mr. Threehorn was standing there, guarding the food. Mr. Threehorn growled, saying, "Sorry Longneck. You've had your share for today."

Bron, intensely stressed and not thinking clearly, gasped, "Move, Threehorn! I mean it!"

"You're not going to take more than your fair share," Mr. Threehorn rebutted.

"It's not for me! It's for my son! I need some healing flowers and fast! My son has come down with a fever and needs healing flowers right away!"

Mr. Threehorn's expression softened, fully understanding how Bron was feeling considering that he had a young daughter just Littlefoot's age. "Okay then," he told Bron gently. "I'll get you some." Mr. Threehorn dug through the pile of green food and showed Bron the flowers. Bron nodded gratefully and took off. "Good luck!" Mr. Threehorn called out as he resumed watching over the green food.

Bron nodded to Mr. Threehorn before hurrying back, clutching the healing flowers in his mouth. He arrived at the spring out of breath. Littlefoot, feeling better from the bath, got out and ate the healing flowers gratefully, feeling a bit better afterward. Yawning again, Jenna placed Littlefoot on her back and she began singing a lullaby to him. Littlefoot loved hearing the sound of his mother singing, and before he knew it, he fell asleep, this time, smiling and breathing happily.

"I think he's going to get better now," Jenna said as Bron nodded, and together, the three of them, with Littlefoot on Jenna's back, headed back to their nest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The basic plotline and ideas in this story are from niccunningham, who requested me to turn them into a story for a birthday present. Alternative universe based off Vitani825's at niccunningham's request. The Land Before Time universe is not owned by me, it is owned by Universal.**

Chapter 6

Spring had come to the Great Valley, and Littlefoot, now one year old, was busier than ever. He had just fully learned to walk after learning over the winter, and now no longer needed Bron and Jenna to pick him up except when walking very long distances. With his body now as free as his mind, Littlefoot was eager to go all over the place, exploring everywhere he could. This was difficult for his parents, for apart from keeping up with his hyperactivity, had to make sure he didn't do anything dangerous, like getting sunk in the sinking sand or accidentally being injured by one of the much larger dinosaurs unaware of his presence.

After hours of following Littlefoot around, his parents finally became exhausted. Jenna said, "Littlefoot, I think it would be best to have a nap right now." Littlefoot stopped, nodded at his parents, and instantly curled up and began to snore loudly. Once he started, Jenna gently picked Littlefoot up and put him on his luscious grass bed, complete with a large, cuddly leaf to use as a blanket.

Jenna and Bron looked down at their sleeping son and smiled at each other affectionately. "What a great son we have," Jenna sighed.

"He sure is," Bron smiled back. "Come on. Now that he's sleeping, let's go meet up with your parents and look for some treestars to give to Littlefoot."

Jenna agreed, and the two were off. Little did they know that as soon as they turned the corner, Littlefoot quickly opened his eyes. He wasn't really ready to go to sleep yet! Checking to make sure the coast was clear, Littlefoot was back on the move. Excitedly, he hurried out of his nest to take in some more adventure until…

"Aha!" Jenna gasped. Littlefoot gasped and smiled guiltily. "Come back!" But Littlefoot, knowing he'd be put to bed again, ran through a few bushes. Jenna hurried up, moving slowly to avoid stepping on him but quick up enough to make sure she was catching up to Littlefoot. At last, she gently grabbed his tail just as he crossed through the bush. He smiled guiltily as Jenna said, "Busted!"

Littlefoot's POV

How come Mother won't let me explore? There's so much to see… and I'm bored! She just isn't letting me have any fun… and I know there's so much fun out there beyond my nest!

Jenna returned Littlefoot to his nest, where Bron, Grandma Longneck, and Grandpa Longneck were now waiting for him. "Naughty," Jenna told Littlefoot shortly.

"Poor Littlefoot," Grandpa Longneck chuckled. "He thinks he can fool us, but he just never can."

Grandma Longneck added, "He sure does have an adventurous spirit. I don't think we've seen the last of this side of him," as she and Grandpa chuckled while Littlefoot continued to squirm in his mother's grasp.

Littlefoot's POV

Why do I have to be so small? Grandma, Grandpa, Mom and Dad are all so big! They can do anything they want! Look at them reach all those tree stars so high up! I wish I could do that. If only I could be able to do that someday…

Grandpa noticed Littlefoot looking at the tree stars and shook off a lot of them from the tree, and a nice pile formed right in front of Littlefoot's eyes. Smiling, Grandpa Longneck told him, "Here you are Littlefoot. And don't worry. One day, you can get all the tree stars you want yourself. In fact, once you're all grown up, you can do anything you want."

Grandma teased, "Don't give him any ideas," as Littlefoot looked up at Grandpa Longneck eagerly, and the two elderly longnecks chuckled. Then Grandma said, "He does look like his father, doesn't he?"

"He's just like his father," Jenna cooed affectionately, first nuzzling Littlefoot and then nuzzling Bron. "You two are both so cute."

Bron smirks, knowing Jenna was teasing him, "You mean I look a baby to you?"

"Of course," Jenna smiled guiltily. Bron then sticks out his tongue, and quickly, Jenna gently slapped him with her tail. "Uh uh," Jenna teased. "Don't stick out your tongue. We don't want Littlefoot to learn bad manners, do we?" and both Jenna and Bron laughed with each other as Grandma and Grandpa chuckled in the background and baby Littlefoot watched them curiously.

Littleoot's POV

Mama and Dada are so funny! They just can't stop play fighting! I'm happy to have parents like them. I know they're fighting but they also look like they're having fun. I want to let them know just how I think of them… but how do I do that? Oh well, I'll figure it out.

As Jenna and Bron were about to continue arguing, Grandma came in and said, "Break it up, you two."

"Well he started it," Jenna cheekily said.

"No she started it!" Bron replied back.

"He did!"

"She did!"

But at that point, they both heard a small little voice saying, "Funny."

The adult longnecks all turned and looked to see who said it. Then they noticed that down below them, Littlefoot was sitting on his butt, rocking back and forth and clapping his front paws, calling out, "Funny! Funny!"

Everyone gasped, and abruptly, Jenna and Bron, tears flooding in their eyes, hugged each other with their necks and began half laughing, half crying in joy. "His first word!" Bron gasped.

"Funny! Funny!" Littlefoot continued. Jenna nuzzled him, beaming. "I'm so happy … you can talk! Can you say my name for me? Mama."

"Mmm…ma…Mama!" Littlefoot replied back, smiling.

Jenna gasped, and Bron hurriedly bends down and says, "How about me? Can you say Dada?"

"Ddd…. Dada!" Littlefoot answered back, as Bron too gasped. Then Littlefoot looked over at his grandparents and called out, "Grandma! Grandpa!"

"Oh my goodness!" Grandma gasped.

"He said our names!" Grandpa gasped, and they both looked at each other and cried tears of joy.

Littlefoot giggled at the reactions of his parents, before he breathed in deeply and gave a big yawn.

"Seems like Littlefoot is finally ready for a nap now," Jenna said sweetly. Turning to Littlefoot, Jenna gently said, "Time to sleep, little one."

Littlefoot nodded before curling up into a ball and closing his eyes.

"Do you think we should watch him to make sure he doesn't try to trick us again?" Bron asked.

"Sure," Jenna replied. The two of them stood, beaming at Littlefoot and each other Bron and Jenna looked at Littlefoot, watching his deep breathing and smiles, knowing that he was in a happy dream. After a while when they knew Littlefoot was sound asleep, Bron and Jenna each bent down, kissed him, and said goodnight to him as they too fell asleep, knowing they would have so many more adventures with their little one in the land before time.

 **THE END**

Thanks for reading! If you liked this story, make sure to read my other fanfic The Time of the Great Growing, a story about Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby as they journey into adulthood, complete with adventure, romance, friendship, family, tolerance, and more!

s/10566392/1/The-Time-of-the-Great-Growing

Take care!


End file.
